Imagine Imaginary
by UnderAStormCloud
Summary: The Dark Magician never stopped blaming himself for not being able to rescue the Pharaoh, now he is lost in the Shadow Realm. Yugi is lost too, his Yami gone, his grandfather dying. A strange letter comes saying
1. The Death of the Pharaoh

Imagine Imaginary   
See the Light to the Dark  
Find the way to the Heart  
Don't lose yourself  
Seek the Darkness behind his eyes  
As he finds the Light behind yours  
Never lose your childish Faith  
Save the Souls once again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well it seemed I needed another fic so here it is. Its all about the Dark Magician and the suffering the Pharaoh's death caused him. The poem is by me and shall not be stolen, nor shall this plot. At penalty of severe flaming, cursing , and possibly torture. This story means alot to me, steal it and die.

I do not own the Yugioh Characters  
I do own the Dark Priest however.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
" Don't you fear me?" a dark cold voice asked. 

"No." a calm voice answered.

"Why?" 

"I won't lose to you."

Wincing now at the pain in his chest the Pharaoh tried to stay firm in front of the Dark Priest. The Priest refused to take that for an answer.

"Pharaoh you will kneel before me." Spat the Dark Priest, standing beside him the Dark Magician watched on in horror and utter hopelessness. What could he do? How could he save the Pharaoh? The Pharaoh glared bitterly up at the Priest who was standing above him next to the Scared Altar. His red eyes shone brightly through all the pain as he defiantly spat at the Priest. The Dark Magician conceded it was that look that made him care for the Pharaoh to make him serve him so loyally. But now he could do nothing to aid his beloved Pharaoh he watched on in sadness as once again the Pharaoh was brutally assaulted. The Dark Priest laughed as he saw the Pharaoh weaken and smiled menacingly at the Magician who stood helpless beside him. The Pharaohs face was enough to make the Magician turn away he could not look at him in that state.

"The time has come Pharaoh you will die." Uttered the Priest in a flat devilish tone, grabbing the Pharaoh by his hair he threw him down onto the altar. Tears clouded the Pharaohs vision as he tried to free himself from the madman.

"TO SAVE US!" the Priest screamed raising a golden blade above his head, he plunged it down with a swift movement into the Pharaohs chest. At hearing the blood-curdling scream the Magician cried out. The Pharaoh had died to save the Souls. Furious at the Priest the Magician whipped around and grabbed the blade from his hand. 

"Curse you to hell and to the dark!" he screamed stabbing the Priest repeatedly, the Priest staggered backward though he was dead before he hit the temple floor. Tears of unreleased grief poured from the Magicians eyes mixing salt with the warm blood that had spattered on to his face. 

"Pharaoh…" the Dark Magician whispered as he lay his head next to the Pharaohs. His eyes were still open so the Magician carefully reached up and slid them closed. He felt the Pharaohs blood under his face and on his hands, he had killed the Priest and his beloved friend was gone. He was lost to the world now.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Short? Maybe but this is just a start to see if anyone will read it. Inspired by the story of the Magicians loyalty to his beloved Pharaoh. I hope you can leave a review and let me know if I should continue. Also this story is from the Magicians point of view. Yes some of the words are capitalized for a reason. Again please review and lend me your thoughts on this story.

I bet you are wondering why the Magician did not do anything...  
The Dark *COUGH* DARK PRIEST! He was controling the Magician. He could do nothing until the Dark Priest lost the connection with his mind. *hugs Magician* I love you don't worry! (Magician sighs))

Danke 

Seilin  



	2. Imagine Imaginary

Yay for the reviews! Thankies so much!

'thought'

"speak"

~~  
flashback  
~~  
  
----------------------------------  
Magicians Thoughts n stuff   
----------------------------------

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or other stuff from it but I do own the poem (you will see inserts of it in italic throughout the story).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Pharaoh…" the Dark Magician whispered as he lay his head next to the Pharaohs. His eyes were still open so the Magician carefully reached up and slid them closed. He felt the Pharaohs blood under his face and on his hands, he had killed the Priest and his beloved friend was gone. He was lost to the world now.

  
_Imagine Imaginary_

It had been awhile since he thought of his friends. He was running his grandfather's shop and taking care of his grandfather at the same time. It had been two years since he finished defeating the Dark One (no that isn't his/her name, yes in my world that is the last person Yugi defeats. Since I haven't seen much after the Malik incident and the fact that the anime is still going on I decided to end it with the Dark One creative eh? Not by any means this is person Yugi will defeat in the anime, I have no idea how the anime is going to end. It just all needs to be over for my fic k?) , two long years without dueling and fighting along side Yami. He had missed Yami who hadn't spoken after the Dark One destroyed the Dark Magician card.  
It was Yugi's eighteenth birthday and he decided to reward himself with a day off school. Skipping school was something Yugi had really gotten into ever since him and his friends missed so much of it trying to save the world. He laughed to himself.  
' I sound like a super hero when I think, "I SAVED THE WORLD!" crap.'  
Walking in the game shop door it squeaked its usual hello at him, sighing Yugi set down his backpack which hadn't even made it to school.

"Yugi is that you?" a faint voice asked. 

"Yes Grandpa." Yugi sighed, his grandfather's condition was fading fast, and he was all he had left now.

"You got a letter today, yes indeed. I put it on the table for you." His grandfather wheezed as he pointed to the white envelope on the table. Yugi walked over and glanced at the envelope. Scrawled on the front in fine calligraphy were the words "Yugi-Boy".

----------------------------------

That day I felt the coldness, the blackness of his mind as it suppressed my own as I watched my best friend suffer. I stood motionless only able to turn away when it got too hard to watch. I couldn't call out to him, I couldn't say a word nor lend a hand. I had to watch him die, I-I was supposed to protect him…

Here I am now lost and wondering in a world of darkness, suppose you could call this poetic justice. I didn't deserve to live after not being able to save him. He didn't have to die, it could have been stopped another other way. But that maniac, he made it so… I never forgave myself for not being able to help. It was my mind why couldn't I- why couldn't I? 

Day after day I wandered about repeating the scenes over and over, the same scream, the same blade, the same Dark Priest that controlled me. But most disturbing I remembered the pleasure I got from killing the man, it was not my place – not my place. Pharaoh where ever you may be, I hope you can see me now lost to this world never to be seen again. I can never redeem this broken soul…  
----------------------------------

Yugi winced at the words, "Yugi-Boy" his mind repeated the scenes of the battle with that mad man.   
' What does he want now?' Yugi wondered as he carefully tore open the letter, on the front of it was a photo of the Duelist Kingdom. Yugi opened the card, something fell to the table but he was too busy reading what the card said…

----------------------------------  
Pharaoh these days if they are "days" have been long and lonely. I am broken and tired my body is ragged and torn from fighting off the Shadow Demons, I fear I shall not survive much longer. Yet I have done nothing to repay you, nothing to honor you…

A light flashed in front of me, my whole body felt as if it was aflame. What was happening now? I wished for death and the chance to see you once more…  
----------------------------------

'Greetings from Duelist Kingdom!' were the words typed in black font, the usual greeting. But below it written in cursive were these words.

_Ah Yugi-Boy 18 now are we? You finally saved the world I hear, most unfortunate. In the process you lost your Dark Magician and your Millennium Puzzle spirit did you not? Was that battle worth the loss it caused you? Did you really win Yugi?_

Yugi flinched as he read the words, 'Did you really win Yugi?'. Had he truly won against the Dark One? But was the loss it caused him was it fair? His eyes fell down onto the next line of text.

  
_The Dark Magician, did it not call to your Yami? It was his monster you know. His ever-faithful monster, now that card is gone lost. Or is it? Do you remember the time you dueled the other Dark Magician, you thought only two existed. Yes only two cards, but those were just cards. There are three cards Yugi, the first two had only a part of the Magicians Spirit in them, but this one, this one has his soul in it. Now one might wonder why I am giving it to you… Let's just say its for both of us…_

_Pegasus_

'both of us'? What did Pegasus mean? What card? Yugi shook his head setting the card down, that man was truly crazy. As his glance moved toward his grandpa something caught his eye. It couldn't be…

It was- it was him, it was the Dark Magician but this card looked older and more elegantly painted than any other he had seen. Pegasus gave him this card saying the Magicians soul was in it. Yugi couldn't resist a tiny laugh. What did Pegasus think he was as crazy as he was? True Yugi was depressed and angry but he wasn't crazy. 

~~  
" A place to put the puzzle and your deck." His grandfather's voice soft as he spoke gingerly handing a golden box to Yugi, the engravings were Egyptian and elegant. Yugi thanked his grandfather and put the box in his room.   
~~

Picking the card up and tossing the letter to the table Yugi stalked upstairs to put the card in the box. He didn't want to see the Puzzle or the card ever again. Slamming open his door he walked angrily over to the golden box, it sat glimmering on his desk. Opening the golden lid he set the card on top of his deck. Glancing bitterly at the Puzzle he let the lid fall shut with a clank, the engravings sparkled in the dying sunbeams. Yugi was so tired of it all, his life was so hard now. He had lost so much, suffered so much, just to save this world and yet the world was still a mess. He wondered if it was truly his place to save the world. He lost some of his best friends and his one true confidant. A silent tear slid down his face as he walked of the room and shut the door.

----------------------------------  
A rush of light blinded my already poor sight, I wanted nothing more than to drop dead. Why couldn't this Shadow World leave me alone? I struggled to see but the flash caused my body to feel heavy and my breathing began to slow. Was I dying?   
----------------------------------

  
Sparkling on the desk the golden box lid opened a light shooting out and filling the room. A loud smack was heard as the lid snapped shut. The room sparkled and sparked as the magic cleared out leaving behind a strange presence.

  
Yugi walked back down the steps to check up on his grandfather, his monitors were chirping away as he dozed. He smiled weakly just knowing he was alive he went into the kitchen and began to prepare some Ramen when he heard a thud upstairs.   
" Now what?" Yugi hissed. Turning off the stove to investigate the noise.

  
He ran up the stairs two at a time almost tripping at the top but he caught himself. Opening his door, (not slamming it open against the wall *door cries* *consoles door*) he brushed his hand along the wall looking for the light switch. He flicked it on with a click but the lights didn't turn on. He flicked it up and down irritated at the lights which decided to go out today, now of all times.   
" Why can't this world leave me alone?" Yugi said into the dark room. The golden box glowed in reply, looking over at the source of the light Yugi was surprised. It was the artifact his grandfather had given him  
" You know if it wasn't for you he wouldn't be sick!" Yugi yelled at the box, which proceeded to glow brighter.  
" It was because he loved Egyptian artifacts so much, he loved your culture your ancient ways. Now he is dying from a disease you damn thing, because of you!" Yugi screamed out at the box that responded by glowing even brighter. 

~~  
Yugi's grandfather had gone on an expedition the day after Yugi turned 17 coming back home a month later with a disease that was said to be fatal, and worst of all incurable. Yugi had taken a turn for the worse now depressed beyond reason school became one of his last priorities. His friends tried to help but gave up after awhile. Yugi was alone now more than ever, alone with his dying grandfather all because of the artifacts his grandfather was so bent on finding…  
~~

The box clicked and the lights snapped on revealing Yugi's room which was now a mess. Paper and books lay scattered everywhere, Yugi cried out angry and frightened at the box's power. Never had his room been messy, nothing was ever out of place. But not a thing on his desk was disturbed but his chair lay fallen on the floor.

"Why did you do this?" Yugi asked his anger broken by the overwhelming sadness he felt. He felt tears slid down his face, why couldn't this world just leave him be? Why did he have to be cursed by these artifacts? What had he done wrong? The box glowed lightly and hummed gently a strange tune. Yugi tore his gaze from the box tears clouding his vision he looked around the room, his eyes fell upon his bed which was also amazingly untouched. Yugi blinked and cleared his vision. A tiny gasp escaped from his lips as he spotted a broken and beaten man lying on his bed. 

"What?" Yugi said walking slowly towards the bed. Long flowing purple hair graced the face of the figure. His robe once white was torn and dirty, his body covered in bruises and cuts.

"Wh-where?" Yugi stuttered as he looked at the figure on his bed. Suddenly the man's eyes snapped open revealing a strange hazy blue green color. He gasped for air his hand reaching out toward the ceiling. Yugi stepped closer to the man who was struggling just to breathe. 

"Hey are you ok?" Yugi asked his voice soft and confused. The man looked blindly toward the source of the noise. Reaching out again he drew in a ragged breath, his hand fell to the bed once again and his eyes closed.

"HEY!"

----------------------------------  
That person there he spoke, English I believe. It had been awhile since he used his powers to learn a new language quickly. My head spun at the effort. Why am I here? I thought only you could summon me great Pharaoh. I feel someone touching my body trying to help me. Why? What have I done to deserve another chance?   
---------------------------------- 

Yugi reached out and touched the man's forehead, it was hot and wet with effort. The man's breathing was shallow and seemed painful. What was Yugi to do now? This man looked so much like, no it couldn't be. Yugi ran over to the box and threw open the lid, there sat the Puzzle and his deck. The card on top was the Dark Magician but the picture of him was missing leaving behind only the purple background.

----------------------------------  
My lungs feel as if they are on fire, I can't see clearly. This world is even more painful than the darkness. There is another being here and the presence of a Millennium Item. Where am I?   
---------------------------------- 

The man on the bed groaned slightly his hand moving around a little. Yugi turned around, it couldn't be could it? Yugi shook the man a little trying to wake him, again the man's eyes opened this time clear and frightened. Yugi stared down into the man's bluish green eyes (lets just call them tealish!) as his eyes searched Yugi's purple eyes. 

"Are you the Dark Magician?" Yugi asked slowly watching the man's every move. With some effort the man lifted his hand and raised it in front of Yugi's face a tiny purple flame hovered above his palm. Yugi stared at the flame then at the man, it was him, the Dark Magician. Suddenly the Magicians eyes hazed over with pain as he gasped to breathe. Yugi jumped up from the bed and looked around. What was he to do? Taking him to the hospital could be risky what if they could find out how old he was? Deciding he would have to care for the Magician Yugi raced down the steps.

----------------------------------  
How did he know that I was the Dark Magician? He looks somewhat like the Pharaoh his eyes though are no where near the Pharaohs. They are dark and sad, lost and cold. Their purple color does not even come close to your burning red eyes. But some how I feel that the boy means something, that he knows something that I do not. The pain comes on more and more now it's hard for me to just stay conscious…  
----------------------------------  
  
****************************  
"Yugi…" his grandfather whispered in his sleep.   
****************************  
  
Yugi ran back up the stairs the whole medicine case in his arms. What if these medicines hurt him more? Yugi hesitated but saw the way the Magician was shivering. He needs help now! Yugi looked over the Magician bruises and cuts marred his frail form, his skin was tan but a pale tan at that. Carefully cutting the robe away from the top of his body he looked at his chest. Yugi flinched at the sight, his chest was so cut and bruised it was hard to tell if it was even his chest. 

"No wonder you can't breathe…" Yugi said aloud. "I am going to need help, maybe Tea and the guys know something's…" Yugi trailed off.

"As if they would talk to me now…" Yugi sighed. Again the Magicians eyes opened peering at the boy.

"You- are trying to help-elp me-e why?" his soft low voice asked, Yugi looked up at the Magician's face which was confused. 

"Because I want to." Yugi answered, the Magician stared at him with his teal eyes.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So what do you think?

Please review. I have more written but I want to see what you guys think of it. 

Please tell me if you think I should change it at all! I take all of your reviews into consideration so don't be too mean :p


	3. See the Light to the Dark

I want to thank Misura and Tola for the reviews.

  
to Misura- you are the greatest of all! I lurve your stories and it means alot when you review mine! XD

  
to Tola- Wow I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me his real name Mahaado. Unfortunately I already had a named ready for him and it brings more meaning to the story. But thanks ever so much!

'thought'

"speak"

~~  
flashback  
~~

----------------------------------  
Magicians Thoughts n stuff   
----------------------------------

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or other stuff from it but I do own the poem (you will see inserts of it in italic throughout the story).

The reviews on this story mean alot. I am still wondering if anyone even wants to read it. Please if you like it just review even if its just a little blurb and you are anonymous. Thanks ever so much.

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"You- are trying to help-elp me-e why?" his soft low voice asked, Yugi looked up at the Magician's face which was confused. 

"Because I want to." Yugi answered, the Magician stared at him with his teal eyes.  
  
----------------------------------  
Why is he trying to help me?  
----------------------------------  
  
Yugi lay a hand on the Magicians causing them both to flinch at the others touch. The Magician looked at Yugi one more time before closing his eyes. Yugi looked up to see if the Magician was still awake but his eyes were closed, but his face showed that he was at peace…

Yugi stayed by the Magicians side trying as hard as he could to bandage the Magician. After hours of tediously wrapping and bandaging Yugi slumped against the wall his hands tired from all the work. The wall felt cold against his back but Yugi welcomed the coldness as he fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------  
The pain is not quite as bad but it is not my pain that I am worried about, no I am worried about the boy who's eyes seem to be hiding just as much pain as I am… His soul seems just as broken and lost as my own…  
----------------------------------  
The sunlight shone brightly through the window spreading its warmth over the room. Yugi awoke first yawning and rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. He looked over at the bed to see if the Dark Magician was ok, relieved to see that he was still breathing Yugi stood up. Now he had to check up on his grandfather. Carefully he crept past as quiet as possible in effort to not wake the Magician. Though he was ancient and Egyptian Yugi did not feel hatred towards him, maybe it was because of the pain and suffering he saw behind those teal eyes…

_See the Light to the Dark_

Yugi checked up on his grandfather who was busy reading a book about ancient Egyptian history, Yugi sighed as he went to make breakfast. He didn't want to go to school today but he had to, if he didn't he wouldn't pass the grade and he wanted to at least graduate with his friends. 

After eating a simple breakfast of only a slice of bread Yugi headed out the door.

"Good bye Yugi have a good day!" His grandfather called hoarsely after him.

"Yea sure." Yugi said closing the door behind him it squeaked its good bye.

The bell rang to go to homeroom as Yugi just finished closing up his locker. Sighing he headed off to homeroom. Taking his usual seat at the back of the room he sat down and opened a book. Tea sat in front of him and Joey sat beside him along with Tristen who sat beside Joey. Ryou sat in the front of the class, as he was the smartest in the class. They hadn't spoken much since Yugi's grandfather came back from Egypt with an illness. Tea turned slightly to glance at Yugi who had his face buried in a medical book. 

'Strange…' Tea thought to herself turning to face the teacher once again. Yugi was carefully reading over everything he could so that he could help the Magician as much as he could. 

"Hey there Peacock Boy (yes I love calling Yami and Yuig that think of it as a pet name!)decided to show your face today?" a cruel voice joked. Yugi's blood ran cold, it was Jul(sound familar? If you have read my other stories it should. No need to worry this is a differnt Jul. Just used the name cause i like it alot!)the school bully. Ever since Yugi became depressed he was Jul's favorite target. Yugi tightened his grip on the book and didn't lower it.

"Hey I am talking to you!" Jul said slamming the book down crushing Yugi's fingers beneath it, Yugi stared straight-ahead praying for the homeroom teacher to come in. 

"Listen when someone speaks to the likes of you!" Jul hissed punching Yugi's right shoulder with all his might. Yugi's body slammed against the chair at the force of the punch, just then the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Take you seats students, which means you Jul." she hissed glowering at him over the brim of her glasses. She looked at Yugi who was holding his right shoulder a horrible look of pain on his face. She turned her gaze down to the attendance sheet. Calling out each of the students names in alphabetical order.

"Jul you will stay after class for what you did to Yugi." Yugi froze in his seat

'Oh no.' he though to himself.

"But Ms. Dimini!" Jul protested.

"No buts." Ms. Dimini said setting down the attendance book as she began to write on the board. 

Jul turned to face Yugi his eyes burning with hatred and anger, Yugi shrunk back against his seat as Jul motioned to the clock and mouthed   
" At three you are dead…".

The day was dragging on and Yugi was trying just his hardest to stay out of the way, but today just wasn't his day.

During lunch Yugi sat with his old friends although none of them spoke a word to him. Ever since he hurt them so deeply by rejecting their kindness. As if that wasn't enough Jul decided it would be fun to get Yugi in even more trouble than before. He flung a scoop of potatoes (you know that kind that are all rubbery and stick to everything?) landing smack on the back of Yugi's head. Yugi became enraged, that happened easily these days, and threw an apple back. Jul ducked and it hit the lunch room monitor square in the face. Then some one screamed

"FOOD FIGHT!" it was all over from then on.

----------------------------------  
I am still wondering why I was summoned here? What I am supposed to do with these humans? And why does he look so much like you?  
----------------------------------

The clock was ticking slowly as if time had stopped. Time had stopped for Yugi who was now sitting in the Principles office. He was nervously scanning the room waiting for his name to be called. It was 2:30 only a half an hour till school was out. What was he going to do?

'I am going to run.' He thought.

'You are always going to run away aren't you? Running away from your pain, your fear!' his mind screamed at him. Yugi frowned at the thought, he knew it was the truth. He was running and now that he started he couldn't stop. Not alone…  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well yet another chapter ends. The reviews on this story mean alot. I am still wondering if anyone even wants to read it. Please if you like it just review even if its just a little blurb and you are anonymous. Thanks ever so much.

*Hugs Yugi* 

O_o

R&R ^_^


	4. Finding Friends

Thankies again for the lovely reviews. Let me know if you would like me to post more at a time, as I do have quite a bit written. All reviews are appreciated and taken into consideration. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related things  
I down own the plot and the poem at the begining of the story.  


Please R&R thankies ever so much ^_^

'thought'

"speak"

~~  
flashback  
~~

----------------------------------  
Magicians Thoughts n stuff   
----------------------------------

~Seilin~

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yugi Moto." A voice called from behind the closed door. Yugi walked up to the door and opened it. It opened quietly with out a single squeak, Yugi flinched missing his doors welcoming squeak as it opened. 

"I hear you are causing trouble Yugi." The principle said lowering his glasses to the brim of his nose.

"No sir it wasn't-" Yugi started.

"Your record is failing, your absence increasing and your grades decreasing. Yugi you are becoming quite the problem." The principle said walking over beside Yugi his leather shoes squeaking slightly as he walked. 

"It wasn't me though it was-" Yugi was stopped as the principle backhanded him in the face.

"Stop trying to blame your pain on other people, its time to get over it Yugi." The principle said annoyed, Yugi was trying to keep a straight face even as a trickle of blood was running down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"This all needs to stop you are making this school look bad. You cause problems, destroy classrooms and start lunchroom fights! I don't know why, well I do but that reason is no good any more. Your grandfather has been sick for a year now and each time I go to a conference I am asked about you. The administrator is very disappointed, very much so indeed." He said his voice edged with anger and absolute disgust.  
" This will stop or you will stop coming here. You are dismissed." The principle said walking over to the window his back facing Yugi. Yugi stood up and walked out wiping the blood from his chin.

"Annoying brat." The principle huffed as he opened the blinds.

The final bell rang just as Yugi left the office, picking up the pace Yugi didn't stop at his locker he just ran out the doors. Bursting out of the doors his head down Yugi began to run slamming into a pair of strong arms. They wrapped around him and held him tight.

"Trying to run Yugi?" a familiar voice asked teasingly. Laughing coming from behind and in front of him. Yugi looked up only to be greeted by Jul's poisonous green eyes and his menacing smile. Yugi struggled against Jul but Jul only held him tighter. His lungs were screaming for air as Jul crushed him harder against his chest. Kicking out Yugi caught Jul in the ankle, in a roar of pain Jul let go and Yugi fell back gasping for air.

"You are gonna pay for that! Grab him guys!" Jul shouted to the two boys behind him. Yugi tried to scramble to his feet but the boy's strong arms took up his arms pinning them painfully behind his back. Jul stood up his face red with anger.

"You bastard!" Yugi yelled at Jul trying to kick out at him. Jul punched Yugi hard in the stomach causing him to bend over in pain only to be brought back up with a swift kick to his face. Blood rushed to his mouth and Yugi coughed trying to clear it out. It spattered upon the ground staining it a deep crimson. Jul only laughed more as he punched and kicked Yugi. 

The other kids had already left running past the scene knowing that if they watched they would be next, only four people stood watching. But knowing that it was impossible to help they turned away and walked home their hearts heavy for their friend.

"Some-one p-leas-e hel-p me" Yugi whimpered as blow after blow Jul brought his fists at Yugi's weakening body.

"Aww little Yugi want his mommy?" one boy laughed as they twisted his arm harder getting a yelp out of Yugi. Jul laughed and paused for a moment looking at his handy-work. He loved picking on people the power it gave him made him even stronger.

  
The boy, he needs my help now. I must go…

Jul pulled back for a punch as the boys behind Yugi held his face up for Jul. Yugi's left eye was closed and his face was bloody. Deciding he wanted to do even more harm Jul punched Yugi in the shoulder making him cry out and tears streamed down his face. Jul then began kicking Yugi in the legs and in his sides. Jul thought he would love to hear the crack of a broken bone so he aimed his next punch at Yugi's right rib cage. He punched but his fist never hit Yugi.

Jul was knocked back landing on his butt, the two boys behind Yugi had flown against the wall and were knocked unconscious. Jul looked up annoyed trying to find out what caused him to fall backward. His eyes grew wide with fright as the color drained from his face. Before him stood a man dressed in a simple white robe although it was torn and dirty his was face stern. His teal eyes looked as if a single glare from them could kill you, his purple hair fell around his face stopping at his broad shoulders. Yugi lay behind him his eyes just barely open. Jul stood up.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" Jul asked his anger raging again, no one got away with pushing him around. The Dark Magician simply stood there staring. Jul charged forward the Magician help up his hand and stopped Jul in his tracks. 

"You came, you came…" Yugi whispered before closing his eyes.  
" What are you?" Jul squeaked now afraid for his life, he looked around for his friends only to see them lying on the ground. 

"Cut it out! You can beat up Yugi just let us go!" Jul whimpered pleading. The Dark Magician lowered his hand and Jul was free. He ran over to his friends and gathered them up.

"You-you're gonna get it you just wait!" Jul shouted back over his shoulder, the Dark Magician smiled at his victory. The smiled quickly turned to a frown as he remembered Yugi. Bending down the Dark Magician looked at Yugi. A tiny pool of blood had already formed on the ground, Yugi was in dire need of care. Knowing his powers were too weak he decided he would need to find help. Gathering up the frail boy in his arms he set out in search of help.

  
Maybe he has some people that he knows that can help him. I am sure he has friends somewhere I just need to search his mind…

  
The Dark Magician set Yugi down resting him against a tree gently laying a hand on his head the Dark Magician closed his eyes. His hand glowed a faint purple color but no sooner than he had started he was finished. Picking Yugi once again the Dark Magician set of in the direction of Joey's house where the gang now met after school.

  
A knock came at the door.

"Ah who is that?" Joey complained from his seat in front of the TV. 

The knock came harder this time.

"Open the door Tea," Tristen pleaded from his position next to Joey ", I can't hear the TV with that knocking!"

"Ok ok!" Tea said annoyed she walked over to the door and threw it open.

"What do you-" Tea stopped mid sentence.

"Well who is it Tea?" Ryou asked looking up from his book. Tea was too busy staring into the pair of teal eyes that were looking straight at her. Ryou's book fell to the floor with a thud. Joey and Tristen looked over annoyed.

"Who is it…" they started to say but their voices trailed off. There before them stood a strange man with Yugi bruised and beaten in his arms.

"What-who-when-why?" Tea said all at once getting a confused look from the Magician.

"Yugi, he needs your help." The Magician said looking at the stunned teens.

"Who are you and what did you do to Yugi?" Joey asked snapping out of his daze his eyes burning with questions and anger. The Dark Magician was surprised by the boy's question.

"Is he not your friend?" he asked looking at the girl who stood before him.

"Well…" she started.

"No that's not what I asked! Who are you!?" Joey asked rolling up his sleeve, seeing his attack imitate the Dark Magician backed up and harden his eyes.

'Could it be these are not his friends and that Yugi only thinks they are?' the Magician thought to himself confused.

"Hey guys they both are hurt." Tea said reaching out to touch the Magician. The Dark Magician drew back from her touch afraid she was going to hurt him.

"I need to help Yugi, are you going to help? Are you his friends or not?" The Magician asked casting a cold glance over the group. Tea's eyes watered a little at the question, the others looked down. Confused the Magician backed away and turned around.

"You cannot help me then." He said.

"No wait…"  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So? Whadda think? You like it still? Need improvement, and if anyone knows the Dark Magician Girls real name please drop a review. Thanks very much. Hope you are enjoying this story so far.  
note- at least 4 reviews needed for this to go on. Thanks.

~Seilin~


End file.
